Bat drabbles
by Shmootzie
Summary: Drabbles with prompt words from challenges. Mainly Dick and Damian. But the other bats are included and some friends too.
1. First kiss

** kiss**

Dick´s first kiss was with Barbara. It was sweet and innocent , just a peck in the lips.

Jason, tragically, died before he could get his first kiss.

Tim´s kiss, was playing spin the bottle. When it was his turn to spin, it end pointing a confused Kon. Tim still swears Super speed was involved in this development of events. Bart denies it. (He lies)

Damian´s first kiss was stolen. Poison Ivy, decided to shut up the mercurial teenager by kissing him full force on the lips. She did not even poison him, his embarrassment was enough. Also, he is cute.


	2. Final

He performs his part with his parents and waits for the final act. The one he will be part of after summer. Mom promised.

Suddenly he hears ropes snapping. He looks at his mother as a look of horror sets in her face. A scream starts to form in his throat as his mother screams his name.

His father tries to push her mom, to the safety of the pole, but everything is too fast, and they fall.

Bones break, skulls smash.

Sightless eyes stare back to the screaming boy.

_I am sorry little bird. No final act for you_


	3. Heartbeat

He is not sure when it first happen , but now is a custom he cannot shake. Whenever the fool gets hurt, he finds himself going to check on him.

Each time he swears is the last, but he can´t help it.

He walks silently towards the infirmary. Dick is sleeping and Bruce sits next to him, asleep, holding his hand. Maybe he should leave since father is there, but he decides against it and comes to check that Dick is still alive, ignoring the beeping machines around him. Machines can fail and he can´t take risk (not that he knows what to do if the machines are wrong)

He jumps on the bed and carefully lies his head on Dick´s chest. Damian sighs when he hears the steady heartbeat of his big brother and the soft intake of air.

He is alive.

He does not meant it (never does) but falls asleep shortly listening the steady rhythm of life of his brother, tension leaving as the person he cares most _(yes, more than father and mother, because Dick loves him because of him even if Damian does not understand what is that the fool loves) _is still with him.


	4. Endless sorrow

This one includes character death and can be related to the fic Immunity. Damian is 16,17.

**016. Endless sorrow**

Dick is shot in the head. The bullet damages his brain and leaves him without being able to walk, move or talk, but his consciousness is intact and he understands perfectly the hell we is trapped in.

After a few months, of broken hopes and pointless operations Dick is ready to die. He pleads with his eyes and uses the small pathetic little whimpers his speech has been reduced to. His family ignores his petition such a simple one, but such heavy on their shoulders. Instead they will talk about something new Bruce was looking at that may help him .

One night, Dick bites his tongue trying to choke on his own blood. Dick eyes shone with sadness and hate, as the medical team work to save his life. He falls silent and ignores them all.

One month later Damian comes to his former partner (_dad ,brother, best friend)_ room with his Katana ready.

Dick awake, looks up, understands and smiles. Brightest smile ever.

Damian kisses him one last time.

_(Thank you)_

With a clean and professional move he pierces his brother´s heart.

Dick dies without pain and a smile on his face, finally free of his flesh prison. Next to him, Damian stares at the corpse of the person he loved most. The endless sorrow that shone in his brother´s eyes is his now and swallows him whole.

In that moment Damian dies , leaving only the soulless son of the demon, which in his sorrow and rage, proceeds to burn the world. _(A world without Dick should burn)_

His father fails to stop him, and as the Batman dies under the same katana his oldest did (_you fail to protect him, you fail me, you fail him_), Damian wonders if the man even tried t. He suspects not.  
_  
If you're going through hell, keep going. __~Winston Churchill_


	5. Clear skies

**Clear skies**

Damian is a child that grew up in the desert, where open spaces are immense and there most of the times cloudless skies. So when he comes to Gotham he finds himself feeling a little claustrophobic, Gotham with her eternal cloudy days and narrow streets.

Damian sometimes misses the sun, the stars and those infinite skies.

The other bats, don´t understand. They have been born and breed in Gotham to miss such things.

Damian is slightly amused when Dick decides to take him to the beach at Happy Harbor. They lie there the whole day and watch the stars at night. Dick babbles softly about everything and nothing, watching his baby brother all the time. Damian is slightly tan and has small smile in his face, looking more relax than he has in months.

After this, Dick makes sure Damian get his healthy dose of sun, stars and clear skies.


	6. Preparation

He has live many things his whole life. It is part of being a super hero and the fastest man alive.

But nothing ever prepared him for this. In fact he does not think there is any preparation for this moment, no way he could anticipate the strange mix of pain and joy of giving his daughter away.

He walks slowly, too slowly for a speedster, holding to his daughter a few seconds more.

Damian Wayne stands at the end of the hall, dark and handsome like his father, and when his eyes fall on Irey, they fill with love and joy. Next to him, grinning like an idiot is the best man who is enjoying every second of this._ (time flies, Dick was his own best man , two decades ago_).

The music halts and the red heads arrive to the altar.

"Sir" Damian respectfully steps in and holds a hand for his bride.

"Take care of her" whispers Wally. Lets´her go. It hurts.

His daughter kisses him on the cheek, and smiles, radiant, happy and more beautiful than ever. The hurt diminishes and Wally knows she is going to be ok. She is loved.

Damian takes her hand. "Always"


	7. Wishing

Sometimes Damian wishes things he knows he cannot have.

There are days, when he is feeling under the water (after all acting as you don´t have emotions, does not mean you actually don´t have them) and wishes that instead of being the son of the Batman and a beautiful deadly Talia, he was someone else´s son.

Dick´s son, for example.

If he was Dick´s kid, he will probably be an acrobat and move all the time like his former mentor. He will be still a little badass, but will not be bitter. He will laugh easily and careless, like a damn kid is supposed to. Will know love is unconditional and not something you have to earn inch by inch. He would have been hugged, tickled and kissed countless of times.

He will be still a hero, because Dick does not know anything else besides being a hero, but it will be his choice, not an obligation.

Barbara will be his mother or maybe that strange alien, but surely some red head. Maybe he will be red headed. With freckles._(he shudders at the idea)_

And if he was afraid, he will be able to go to his parents bed, will be able to cry and receive comfort and whisper "I love you" and receive "I love you more" as answer. That will not meant he is weak or needy. He will be normal. Loved.

"Damian are you in position?" His father ´s voice through the comm link breaks his thoughts.

"Yes Father"

"Pay attention. You have been distracted"

"Yes, Father"

Damian sighs and clears his head. He is getting distracted and he is not in a mood for a lecture. Wishing is clearly a waste of his time and concentration.

* * *

_(When he gets home, Dick is there for a visit, and the older man traps him in a big bear hug and after a while, Damian still in his brother´s arms pretends to fall asleep. Dick carries him to his own room, tucks him in and lies next to him, running his fingers through dark locks and whispers "I love you little D". And Damian whispers back. "I love you too"_

_Dick does not laugh. Does not call him weak. He kisses his forehead and cradles him to his chest and Damian really falls asleep this time, feeling for once happy and loved._

_Sometimes baby bat, wishes come true)_


	8. Underneath

Damian runs to his room, ignoring Dick´s call.

He secures the door and ignores as his older brother pleads for him to open. This is stupid. He has been very careful for the last months, only to be discovered while he was taking a leak.

It was his fault. Did not think Dick will consider taking a leak together to be a bonding experience.

Fool.

He takes out his clothes and stares at the naked flesh in the mirror.

Underneath all the clothes, attitude and careful disguise there is a little girl´s body.

And Dick just discovered it.

"Damn it"


	9. Lies

Tim is wondering how he did not notice before.

Damian trying to kill him for real has stopped after Bruce explained him that is not how things work. He is sure that if the grandson of the most skill assassin in the world wanted him dead he will have already succeed.

So basically Damian attacks were to get his attention. For what he did not know.

Now he is four year olders and so is Damian. And notices new things. The attacks are still present but are pranks, complicated pranks but without a killing or maiming goal (most of them anyway).

The new things he has noticed is the way the younger bird will stare at him and will look away, blushing when Tim look back. There are little displays of jealousy when Conner or Bart come over. Damian has always been possessive with Dick and Bruce, but never with him.

Also there is the fact that Damian is stalking him. And it must be Damian, because Dick is always open and ready to help others even when you don´t ask and Jason brags and lectures when he offers his help . Lately little problems in his life fix themselves magically and a non bat will believe himself lucky, but Tim is a bat, and knows this is Damian´s doing who pretends he has not anything to do it with it.

So Tim decides to ask him. Because he is curious, always have been. And also feels a little spot on his heart warm , at the possibility the youngest bird may have feelings for him

So one night, when he is being stalk, he whispers softly to the shadow hiding in the room.

"Damian, do want to go out with me? As in a date?"

Damian falls down gracefully, but falls, from the ceiling where he was hiding.

What the hell are you talking about Drake? Why I will want to go to a date with you?" Damian is blushing furiously.

"Because you like me"

"Of course I don´t. I hate you Drake."

Lies. He knows how a lie sound, and Damian is lying.

Tim is feeling more than curious and a little mischievous.

So in a ninja move, he stands in front of Damian and kisses him, fast and sweet on the lips and moves away. Damian just stands there with his hand on his lips and looking at Tim with a mix emotions ranging from terror and elation.

"Pick me up at 8:00 tomorrow. Dress nice, you are taking me to dinner" Tim says casually, leaving the room as fast as he can, Damian nodding as he watches him leave.

What in name of God just happened?


	10. Chocolate

Hi

Hopefully you are liking the drabbles. Some are fluffy, some are angst and some are just crack like this one. I really like the interaction between Dick and Damian. Love to write about them.

Anyway the prompts have a Writers Choice section. I SEEE YOOUU, I will like you to choose one, and I can write a drabble you want. Sorry if my grammar is not perfect, my first language is spanish and I write in the car or while walking, and post in my iPhone. Is hard sometimes. I will do my best to write as correctly as I can.

For all the other readers give me a prompt and I will love to write about it.

10th drabble. Then I go to sleep.

* * *

**Chocolate**

What the hell did you gave him?"

"A small explorer girl came and offer me…."

"tiiiimyyyyyyyy loooook at meeee. I Caaaan fly"

"chocolate bars and…"

"You gave him chocolate? Where were you when I gave my talk about avoiding sugar treats?"

"I am sorry. I forgot ok? And how old is he again? Sugar rush is for little kids" Jason defend himself.

The Demon was really pissed to see his older brother hanging from the chandelier and screaming like a mad man.

"Jaybird, Little D, loooooook! I can flyyyyyy"

Well at least he looked like he was having fun. Tim was staring with a look of utter error the scene folding in front of him.

Alfred was going to kill them.

"Grayson come down this minute before I…."

All the sudden, Damian found himself being pull up by the acrobat and swing against his will.

"UNHAND ME NOW!"

"Two little Robins, swinging from a chandelier, when they see it could resist, they try to pick another Robin" Dick sings and stares at Tim.

In that moment Bruce steps in to the library catching Damian who managed to free himself as Dick pulls Tim up who in turn shouts in terror.

Bruce looks at the familiar scene and sighs.

"Who gave Dick chocolate…again?"


	11. Slap bet

Tim was fool enough to bet with Damian in the Eurocup finale. Tim has always been an Italy fan, while Damian favored Spain (according to him he studied all the teams and choose a winner, but that does not explain why he has the tshirt). So Tim lost and he was stupid enough to use the "SLAP BET" currency. Dick was the slap referee and so it was agreed that the winner will be give the loser five slaps as hard as he wanted in one year frame. Bruce intervene only to add that it should not put in danger the loser in patrol.

The smile in Damian´s face was predatory when Tim accept his defeat and prepare himself to be slap. Damian only smile like the predator he is and shakes his head.

"Oh Drake. It will be not that easy. It will be when you less expect it"

Tim shivered . It was going to be a looooong year.


	12. Beautiful Stranger

Tim comes home, not sure what he is going to find. He has been gone a long time, looking for a place to call home and realizing that he has always have a home, even if it is far from perfect and even if he does not feel completely comfortable, the bat clan is his family and his home.

He finds an older Alfred, more prone to forget things but as polite as usual. He finds Dick, sweet and hyperactive as always who receives him with a hug and a kiss and squeals like he is 10 years old. He finds a Bruce that smiles when he sees him and pulls him in a steady hug and call him son. He finds a Jason that calls him replacement and wants to spar with him, and when Tim kicks his ass, Jason smirks and says goodbye hoping to spar some other time.

Everything is the same, everything but Damian.

He arrives, and instead of finding the cute violent baby psyco bat he finds a young adult that is taller than him, has broad shoulders and a deep voice like Bruce, but moves like Dick.

He has change enough to welcome him politely and ignore him the rest of the time instead of trying to kill him. He is very focus on training with Dick and Bruce, being Robin , hanging around with a red head call Colin and working on the science development area in Wayne Industries.

And Tim, being the stalking type, is fascinated by this stranger that claims to be the little brother he left behind so long ago. So he follows him around and watches him work and train and fight, and stares at him trying to understand and rebuild how the little snotty brat came to be this fascinating man.

One day Damian confronts him about it. He explains. Damian is not amused, and he demands to be left alone or that Tim takes him to dinner and they can talk and maybe that way Tim would be stop being creepy.

Tim chooses the dinner. That night, he will always remember it like his first date with his beautiful stranger.


	13. Oppresion

Damian is entering his room when he feels his presence, which must be deliberate because Jason is almost as good as Damian about hiding his presence.

"Goodnight Jason. May I inquire what the hell are you doing in my room? Grayson`s is two rooms on the left as you undoubtly know since you visit regularly"

Jason steps in the light, not surprised the little bat could feel his presence. He is not wearing his helmet, since Alfred is very strict about identities out of the manor. Old rules are difficult to forget.

"So you noticed?" Jason asked offhanded about the comment of him visiting Dick. He always tells the fool that he is too loud.

"Grayson can be loud. You should spar in the batcave. You could break something and Pennyworth will have your head."

"Spar?" Jason is confused for a moment and then smirks. So the baby bat thinks they spar? God helps Dick when Damian reaches puberty. That will be something to explain.

"Are you deaf? Now answer my question, what do you want?" Damian looks irritated and Jason for the first time notices a slight limp. He gets serious, there is a question that has been nagging him for some time now.

"I wanted to talk to you. Dick told me about your little encounter with the..Joker"

Damian stares at him, waiting for him to continue.

"So?"

"A crowbar? Really?"

"Yes I used a crowbar to beat the shit out of that clown. That almost one year ago and you seem to know the details, so now leave my..."

"I want to know why"

"There was no reason in particular, now leave my room"

Suddenly Damian finds himself pin against the wall. He is tired and his chest hurts, the training with Superboy got a little bit rough. He curses and looks at Jason who was a feral look in his eyes even if his face is calm.

"Why?" the older demands one more time.

Damian sighs. He is too tired for this.

Besides there is no shame in what he did.

"For you" the boy whispers and he looks solemn and too old for a ten year old that think that Dick`s pleasure groans are training related.

"For you" He repeats slowly. "It was an honor debt" Jason slowly releases Damian, eyes green staring into deep blue. Damian`s voice is soft. "My mother...told me about you. Told me how you died. And I agree with you and my mother, my father should have avenge you. So I thought, that maybe as his son..." Damian sighs "As his son, I could pay that debt. I cannot kill, because I swear so after becoming Robin, but I can maim...or cause severe brain damage...the crowbar...was appropiate"

Jason feels an oppresion in his chest and is trembling slightly. The anger towards his father increases for letting his youngest do what he should have made in the first place.

But also diminishes when he learns that someone thought his dead should be revenge.

Jason does not hug people. All the touchy feeling crap is for Dick, but if he was the hugger type, he will embrace this twisted little kid.

"Now get the fuck out of my room. Go bother Grayson. And never ever enter my room again" Damian walks towards the bed while glares at him all the way.

Jason moves towards the window and nods, feeling lighter than ever. Before jumping he smiles towards the youngest bird who is impatently waiting for him to leave.

"Thank you"

"Tt"


	14. Monologue

Mmm...angst. Pure angst. And character death.

* * *

Hush baby, you must be very quiet. No Damian listen. Help is coming. No no, listen , I am beyond help. I have a bullet on the stomach, baby bird. No. Stay. I need you to stay here there are too many. That is an order! Damian! This time I am begging you. Please obey me this time. Please…don't leave.

Now listen, very carefully. These are my famous last words. Of course they are. Hush now, tell Bruce, that I love him and I an sorry. Tell Alfred how grateful I am… no Damian, listen you have to listen…tell Alfred how grateful I am for being my friend and family. Tell Tim and Jason I love them and that I am proud of them, and you guys should stop fighting…tell everybody I love them…and that I am sorry.

And Dami? Yes you have to listen. You are such a good boy. I am very happy of knowing you and I love you so much baby bird. So much. This is not your fault. Promise you will not punish yourself and that you will at least try to be happy. I want you to be happy. Promise me. Live a happy life. Good boy.

Of course baby, of course I love you. I will always love you. You are my Robin, my brother. Come here. shhh, you are gonna be ok. I love you too son.

Now please come closer. It is so cold and... There. Don't be sad baby bird. I think I have never seen you cry.

We will see each other again. I hope not soon, but we will see each other again. Yes, I promise.

I love you…


	15. The End of the World

Is the end of the world. Is not madness, is not evil. Is nature. It is evolution. The earth is changing and we, humans, cannot live on it anymore. The first meteor hits and kills seventy five percent of the population. Volcanos explode, earthquakes destroy entire cities and the dark is covered by clouds of dust so thick, the sun is gone.

Those who feel lucky enough to have survive, will wish they died in the first impact.

Gotham is a wreck. The whole city is destroyed, half of it underwater.

Father is dead. Pennyworth, Todd, Brown, Drake. All death. They were part of that seventy five percent. The whole Justice League, their little club house smashed by that fucking stone.

Grayson is dying. Dick. Try to save a little girl, from a burning building. Building collapsed. Girl dead, Grayson hurt and dying.

It has been days. Damian cannot remember how long.

There are not medical supplies.

Gotham is No man`s land. The whole Earth is.

"Dami..." Grayson..no Dick...whispers. Opens his eyes. Looks at him.

Damian lies next to his brother. With his arms, drags the smaller form towards him. He is 16 and he is already taller than the acrobat. He hugs him against him and whispers comfort nonsense.

"I love you" he finally says. Dick shivers, breathes in, breathes out. Nothing else.

Damian does not cry. Does not let go.

He waits for the end of the world. Without them, without Grayson...Dick, without Dick there is no reason to keep fighting.

He waits.

The end of the world swallows him.

All is silence.


	16. Replacement

Tim climaxes and screams his name.

"Damian"

And he regrets it almost immediately as the man under him flinches.

Tim, lets himself collapse next to the young man next to him. "I am sorry" he whispers.

This is so wrong and twisted and Tim is such a monster.

"Don`t worry Beloved. I understand. It is only natural" his lover answers with that deep voice that is almost like Damian`s. Almost. The slight arabic accent is absent.

Tim suddenly starts to cry and shakes his head as the eighteen year old pulls him into his chest and surrounds him with his arms. He is already taller than him, and Tim knows he still will grow a couple of inches. Perfect genetic and everything.

"Shh Beloved. It is ok. I don`t mind. Really..." he feels the familiar long fingers wipe the tears on his face.

When he looks up, Damian`s eyes are looking back at him. He smells like Damian, and looks like Damian…but…

"No Ibn, it is no ok" Tim sighs and tries to sit down, only to be rearranged in a more comfortable position."You are not him. You are not his…replacement"

Ibn shrugs. "I was born to be his replacement Timothy. That is why mother created me. I will serve my purpose, if that makes you happy Beloved"

And Tim cringes. Because the reason Damian died, was to rescue his clone to avoid being use as his replacement. The reason Damian left him all alone, after calling him Beloved and loving him for five years, was to rescue this child, now a man from that. From being a replacement.

And what did Tim do? In his pain for the loss of Damian, replace him with his clone. Seduce him exactly the way he seduced Damian once.

"I love you. You are not a replacement" Tim provides, his voice weak and broken, because he is lying.

Ibn smiles sadly and gentle. Such a weird expresion on Damian`s face, but only Ibn is not Damian.

"You don`t love me. But I love you. Damian talked about you a lot. All the time. Even at the end. I will be Damian, if you want me to be" said Ibn and kisses him sweet and passionate.

Tim kisses him back. Because he kisses almost like Damian.

And almost is better than nothing.


End file.
